Past Lovers Again?
by fredweasleylover1
Summary: Hermione has been having nightmares about Fred Weasley's Death, but that's not all. She has been having dreams too, about them sneaking around in her Hogwarts 4th and 5th year. When a nightmare strikes she wakes up to Ron, who has a worried expression on his face. Later Ron and Hermione get into an argument. Will Hermione fix or alter time? Is that the right thing to do? Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N This is my first fanfiction and I love the pairing on Fred and Hermione. Jk Rowling should have gone with her gut and made them the pair. It should be completely finished after about 14 chapters.)_

_Time: Post/ Durrin Hogwarts_

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, I leave that to the wonderful J.K. Rowling_

_Chapter One – Just Plain Out Lucky_

Ron Weasley had woken up just as startled as his girlfriend lying next to him.

"No… Please… don't" Hermione mumbled in her sleep. She then tossed over into Ron's protection.

As Ron shook her lightly he was beginning to worry, as her breathing got heavier.

"'Mione! 'Mione please wake up" he insisted, "I'm here please, wake up!"

She awoke with an earsplitting scream. One that Ron hadn't heard since they were captured and taken to Malfoy Manner. "Ron!" she was gasping if it had been more than a dream. She snuggled into his warm grip and calmed down.

"Are you all right?" he asked her

Hesitating she replied "Ye… Yes I'm fine, don't let go of me"

"I won't, " he said as he pulled her in closer, kissing her on the forehead. He missed holding her like that. It had been a while, sadly, due to the fact Fred's birthday was last month. Ron had wondered why it always meant so much to her, not that it didn't to him too.

"I love you," she said, "so much"

"Yeah, I love you too" he replied

She looked up, he looked gorgeous she then leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Ron took advantage of the moment and leaned into the kiss. Hermione felt guilty it had been three years, though, since her and Fred. Ron didn't know though. That was what she was dreaming about. When his death replayed in her mind she must of awoke Ron by talking in her sleep. Thinking of Fred she didn't realized she pulled away from their kiss.

"Err…" he began "Hermione you okay? You look pale"

"Yes" she replied still feeling the guilt fill her chest, "Just tired, that's all" She laid down, with Ron right behind her.

Ron wrapped an arm around her. He knew something was wrong, but what? Was it that he worked at Quality Quidditch Supplies? He had been spending a lot of time there lately. Did she feel ignored? Was it all in his head? Maybe he had Harry over to many times lately? They were in a Wizard Chess tournament, after all. He was indeed tired, so he would visit Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes tomorrow on his day-off to see George.

Ron woke up the next morning with a note on the fridge saying she left for work at the Ministry of course. She worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and was pushing for house elve rights and freedom.

He went into the fridge and grabbed some cold precooked sausages. He then sat down and dug in. He thought about last nigh, he was angering himself with possibilities and as soon as he finished apparated to see George, and he didn't even bother to clean up his mess.

Only moments later he arrived at the front of the shop. He walked in and immediately began his search for George. He was scrambling around asking people if they had seen him. Being it was his shop he was everywhere. Then finally he heard his older brother's voice.

"Oh look it's my darling little brother," he started mockingly with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "What'chya doing here Ickle-Ronnekins"

"Oh shut up" Ron said he was serious and meant business. George could tell and took it seriously after a slight smirk.

"Hey" George threw his arms in the air, "I was just kidding around. What do ya need, something to get Hermione to notice you? Has she lost interest in you or did she…"

"Shut up!" Ron was angrier than before.

"I'm sorry, seriously what is it? George questioned in a more serious way.

"Can I talk to you upstairs?" Ron replied

"Sure anything for my little brother"

They got upstairs to what used to be Fred and George's flat, but is now just George's since Fred sadly passed away. They sat on the old couch.

"It's Hermione" Ron thought of last night again, "She has been having nightmares, but she won't tell me about them. She's woken up screaming in the middle of the night multiple times this week. Always the same thing too…" he gazed off into another direction

"That's strange" George was honestly puzzled, "How do you know they're nightmares, other than the fact that she has woken up screaming?"

"Well… She talks in her sleep" Ron replied

"What does she say?"

"She says" Ron paused to recall what she said, "Well it doesn't always make sense, you see it's more like just words like she's pleading. She says no and please don't often. I think it's from when we were locked inside Malfoy Manner and she was being tortured."

"Well if that's what it sounds like to you then that's probably what it is." George didn't sound so sure and he resorted to his number one source, a joke "Maybe a good shag will bring her back to her senses. Instead of 'No, please don't' it could be yes, Ron please" His twinkle returned and he gave Ron his best smirk, while biting back laughter.

"Not funny, the real reason I am here is because I was wondering if you had a mind-reading potion by chance?" Ron said cautiously

"Yes I do in fact," George said

"How much" Ron said dreadfully

Holding out a hand and giving a tiny dark blue, glass bottle to Ron he said "Nothing, here take it. It's an emergency"

"Thanks George!" Ron disapparated after that, taking the bottle with him. He was _just_ _plain out lucky._

When Ron apparated back to his flat he didn't expect Hermione to be back yet, so he startled her. She then picked up her wand and flung around to see just a face behind her.

"Stupefy," she yelled before she could realize it was just Ron. She sent him flying into their coffee table.

"Oh my God!" Hermione yelled running to aid him

"Bloody Hell Hermione" Ron said dizzily

"Sorry," she said softly "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. What are you so jumpy for?!" Ron was angry, so he stormed off. "What the bloody hell" Ron muttered as he walked into the bathroom.

He sat on the counter and read…

_Weasley's Wizarding Weazes Presents_

Mind Reading Potion

_Extra Strength_

_Drink this whole bottle_

_And exactly 6 hours_

_Later you can read minds._

_No side effects guaranteed! _

Lasts 45 Minutes

Ron checked the time it was 6 P.M. Perfect time to take it. He thought. 'Mione usually comes to bed around twelve. He uncorked the bottle.

"Bottoms up" He said aloud. He then chugged all of the contents that were in the bottle.

(A/N Review please!)


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N Please review! Also what do you think this should be rated? It is my first fan fiction. So R/R)_

_Time: Post-Hogwarts_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. J.K. Rowling is the clever woman who did_

_Chapter 2 – The Unforgettable Truth_

…o.O.o…

Where we last left off.

Ron checked the time it was 6 P.M. Perfect time to take it. He thought. 'Mione usually comes to bed around then. He uncorked the bottle.

"Bottoms up" He said aloud. He then chugged all of the contents that were in the bottle.

…o.O.o…

Ron heard a knock on the door. He knew it was Hermione, but after a moment of hesitation he decided to let her in.

"Ron, I… I am so sorry. I didn't mean to," Hermione's eyes were welling up with tears. She was truly sorry and had a terrible day at the Ministry. She still had no luck with getting her House Elf Rights to be approved and people were being rude to her all day, but she still couldn't get her mind off Fred.

"It's okay 'Mione" Ron was nervous after taking the potion, "Are _you_ okay is the real question?"

"It's work, I am having no success and those poor little house elves" She lied, she was quite sad.

"I'll make you some tea and we can talk about it, okay?" He said. He then got up and gently kissed her on the fore head.

"Alright," She replied wrapping her arms around his buff torso, "I guess it could help".

They walked down to the kitchen. Hermione sat down at the table. She watched Ron fill up the kettle, but couldn't get her mind off how the back of him was toned like Fred. Ron turned around and sat down with her. Thankfully the sound of the chair being pulled back brought her down to Earth.

"Here you go," Ron said handing her the mug with a slight smile on his face. Six hours, just six hours and I can see what's actually her problem.

"Thank you," she said she returned the smile, and took a sip.

"So, what's been bothering you?" he asked

Hermione wanted to tell him the real reason she was so upset… Fred but decided not to. "Its just House Elf Rights seem to not appeal to anyone, except me"

"Well, err… tell me some more about it," Ron didn't honestly pay attention; he just sat there and starred at her beauty while she babbled on.

"Do you see why I am so upset now?" she asked him but already knew the answer was of course I do. She knew he wasn't paying attention.

Ron stood up. "Hermione put your glass down".

"Why Ron, what's the problem?" she replied sounding worried.

"Let's go out tonight. Just you and me at the Leaky Cauldron" he replied

"Why though?" she was suspicious now

"You're so… stressed out, come on" he said "warm butter beer" the last part was said mockingly

"That sounds tempting Ron" she said she wasn't so sure what gave him the thought of butter beers, but with a sigh she replied "Okay just one or two"

…o.O.o…

They stayed until eleven o'clock. Ron was extra careful not to have too much. He wanted his plan to work out perfectly, but Hermione had about 3 butter beers. Then she started to do fire whiskey shots. He didn't count how many she had, but it was more than 4.

When they got home Hermione went straight to bed. She passed out as soon as she hit the pillow. She was drunk. Ron checked the time it was 11:37 he had some time so he took a quick shower. When he got out he checked the time it was 12:05, so he threw some underwear and pants on then clicked into bed with Hermione.

He looked straight at her expecting to just hear what she was thinking instead he was sent into her dreams. He really hoped he wasn't seen by anyone. He realized he wasn't when someone who he knew as his former Professor passed through him. He realized it was McGonnagal.

She, Hermione Granger, was dreaming of Hogwarts? A soon as he thought of it she passed through him too. She looked so happy he then followed her down the familiar corridor.

She skipped along happily then looked around to see if anyone was around. After making sure no one else was she then slipped behind a window curtain. 'That was strange' Ron thought

He didn't move and then was transported to a small circular room with a couch and a table. On the couch sat one of the twins he couldn't tell which one. Then Hermione opened the door.

"Fred!" she squealed. He stood up and she ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"I see you got my owl." Fred said with a smirk.

Ron couldn't believe how young he was. He was sixteen and he had his long gingerly hair in his eyes. Most importantly it was Fred. Ron was angry. How could his girlfriend… _his girlfriend_… Hermione Granger be sneaking around with Fred. He was a sixth year and she was a fourth year.

"I'm surprised you came love." He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course I would" she said blushing "Ever since that night, when you told me you had feelings for me I knew we would last."

Fred leaned in to kiss Hermione. Then she fell back onto the couch and smiled. She was playing games with Fred. She did this to Ron all the time. First she would get him to lean into kiss her, Second she would fall on the couch, Third she would wave a finger and shake her head no. He would of course love that game. Ginny taught it to her.

"You're a devil," he said. He then kneeled over her lap, gently grabbed her face and leaned in and kissed her.

Before Ron realized it they were both topless. Hermione in her bright green brazier made Ron even more jealous. He couldn't believe it. He knew this was a memory from her past.

A couple minutes later and Fred was on top of her. They were still kissing; making out in fact with hands running all over one another. Then the memory went black and changed again.

This time they were snuggling in Fred, George, and Lee Jordan's room. Lee Jordan was the twin's best friend. Hermione was sitting cross-legged between Fred's spread legs. They were on Fred's bed. The clock next to Fred read 1:24 A.M.

Hermione was crying, but why? Soon after Ron's question was answered when he heard them whispering.

"'Mione I will get that witch" Fred said gritting his teeth as he observed Hermione's hand. It was the night of when Hermione had detention with Umbridge.

"It hurts so… s-s-s-so bad" Hermione was sniffling now. Ron felt sad for her for a moment then he remembered that she was with Fred.

"I know it does. Here…" Fred said, "Take this, it will help with the pain".

"Wha-what is it" she replied wiping her tears as she attempted to read the bottle.

"Pain killing potion," Fred replied "I keep it around for Quidditch"

"I can't, its yours" she replied she finally stopped crying

"I have more" Fred smiled and she drank it. "Better?"

"Yes thank you" Hermione said and she leaned into kiss him. The vision blurred.

This time it was the Burrow. Ron remembered this one. He was there. It was one of the days they played Quidditch outside, but Fred didn't. He was with Hermione of course.

They were in Fred and George's room kissing. It wasn't like before. It wasn't soft and gentle; instead it was a deep kiss. He watched his own brother slip his tongue into Hermione's mouth.

Ron was disgusted. Ron had to face the fact that she, Hermione Granger had spent years dating his older brother and in secret. It was _The Unforgettable Truth. _

The vision blurred again. It skipped to the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding. They had both snuck down to the kitchen.

"I am going to miss you while you're gone" Fred said, as he gave Hermione a hug and kissed her forehead. He was almost in tears with the thought that he could lose her forever. "I love you Hermione, I love you so so much, be safe"

No that's not how it works. Ron thought. I am the one who loves her who has always loved her.

"I will" she replied then kissed Fred

"Hermione," Fred said smirking "How about a good-bye shag?

"Fred Weasley!" she said pretending to be angry "We can't what about…. Um" She just couldn't come up with an excuse not to then

"Hello" Fred, Hermione and Ron turned and saw George standing there. George was biting back laughter; Hermione was blushing; Fred was blushing, sweaty and panicky

"I will have to admit" George began "I knew about it since last summer."

"How did you…" Fred started but George cut him off

"A it's _our _bed room, B I saw while I was flying past our window, C you talk in your sleep" George was right and had tons of proof

"You didn't tell Ron did you?" Hermione asked nervously

"No of course not! Although this is too good not to" George smirked

Within seconds Fred had his wand out and at his ear-less twin's neck. "Promise you won't tell anyone"

George flew his hands up "Okay I won't"

The vision blurred this time to an unexpected place, the battle of Hogwarts.

Hermione watched as the wall fell on Fred. She ran up to his dead body.

Then Ron was blasted out of her dreams and he heard Hermione muttering once again…

"No… Please…don't" She said Ron then woke her rudely.

…o.O.o…

A/N So how did you guys like it? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N so this chapter is going to be two chapters I put together)_

_Disclaimer J.K. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters._

_Chapter Three – To Ask, or Not to Ask?_

The vision blurred this time to an unexpected place, the battle of Hogwarts.

Hermione watched as the wall fell on Fred. She ran up to his dead body.

Then Ron was blasted out of her dreams and he heard Hermione muttering once again…

"No… Please…don't" She said Ron then woke her rudely.

"What the hell was that for?" Hermione questioned obviously pissed off.

"You bloody git!" Ron blurted out he couldn't control himself.

"Get out!" Hermione screamed as she pointed to the door "Ronald Weasley did you hear me?"

"Whatever" Ron replied he used his wand to change his clothes and then had a suitcase magically pack itself. He then left, he had apparated right out of the room.

…o.O.o…

"God am I tired!" George said as he pulled out his wand to tidy up before he went to go to sleep. He used Fred's old room as a potion testing room now.

George turned around to see an angry red head in front of him, whose face and hair color matched "What the hell is your problem"

"Hermione is my problem, damn it" Ron replied becoming a little less red. He was now a medium pink

"What'd she do?" George asked very confused, "Did she read your mind by accident?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron questioned screaming louder now

"Tell you what?" George asked moving his hands in the air to show he was innocent

"'Bout Fred" Ron replied cooling down to the same pink again

"What about Fred" George said shivering at his twins name "What did Fred _supposedly_ do?"

"Bloody hell you think you should know!" Ron was becoming less pink, but there was more rage in his tone "Him and Hermione, you…no one… someone could have told me" he was definitely flustered.

George stood there pretending to think for a while he knew damn well that Ron saw Hermione dream or think about her and Fred. He suddenly regretted giving Ron the potion. He honestly had no clue she still thought about him. "I'm sorry mate. I just thought she'd gotten over it".

Ron had calmed down now he wasn't really pink nor was his voice carrying anger, jealousy, and rage. He sighed, "Well she isn't"

"I am truly sorry, but may I ask why you brought a bag of stuff?" George was really confused

"She, err, sort of kicked me out…" Ron said blushing with embarrassment

"Oh well you can stay here, if you'd like?" George was trying not to joke around or laugh because Ron was in a bad state then.

"It's okay I will just go stay at the burrow. Mum won't mind" Ron then turned away and walked out the door. He was so sad.

"Hey Ron maybe you should talk to 'Mione"

"Okay, maybe" Ron replied

George heard him apparate then he shrugged and was off to bed. He was super tired.

…o.O.o…

The next morning Mrs. Weasley was cleaning the house when she noticed Ron's door was wide open. She normally kept it closed. She walked in and saw tons of bottles that contained muggle alcohol on the floor. Then she saw a hung over Ron looking quite terrible.

"Ronald Weasley!" she yelled magically cleaning the room.

"Mum I had this terrible nightmare" Ron began his eyes were sleepily starring at just his mother. "I was older, and Hermione and I got into a fight over… well I will explain that later… but she told me to get out then I apparated to George's and we talked about it a little than I apparated into a muggle bar and it was all blurry from then."

Mrs. Weasley was sure Ron had drank a little bit too much last night _"Aquamenti" _she shouted causing Ron to soaked shortly after

"Mum… What was that for?" Ron asked

"Woken up? Good. I will have breakfast for you, Ginny, Harry, and Percy in 30 minutes." She said. Percy had been coming to breakfast every Sunday morning since the war. Harry and Ginny were getting married, but they came to discuss the date of the wedding.

Ron just slumped back into bed. Remembering sadly it wasn't a dream. He got up and showered then he headed down for breakfast.

Ginny squealed when she saw Ron. She hadn't seen him since Christmas, but she saw Hermione quite often especially when Hermione introduced Ginny to a massage. "Ron, how are you? Where's Herm?" she asked noticing her best friend wasn't with her brother.

"I'll tell you later, I'm starving Ron said aloud trying to doge the conversation with Molly in the room. "Harry" Ron said greeting his friend with a hug.

"How are you Ron" Harry replied. He avoided to question about Hermione knowing two things. A.) He would get a later explanation and B.) He could tell he didn't want to speak of it in front of his mom.

"Great, and you?" Ron replied

"I'm… well we are both great and have a surprise" Harry replied smiling rather large smile for his normal self.

"Food's ready" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen

"Coming" they all, replied in unison. A few seconds later Percy floo'd in.

"Morning Mum" Percy said.

"Hello Percy" Harry said as he shook Percy's hand

"Good morning Harry, Ginny, Ronald" Percy replied. He was mad at Ron because Ron blamed Percy for Fred's death and he knew he hated being called Ronald.

"Whatever" Ron muttered to himself in disgust at the use of his full name. Why not call Ginny by her real name, Ginevra.

At Ron's smart comment Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch" Ron said, "What was that for?" Harry was chuckling at that. "It's not funny mate. Get her under control"

"Sorry" Harry replied still laughing. Once they all sat down Mrs. Weasley brought in their food and shoveled large amounts on each of their plates. She cooked eggs, ham, bacon, pancakes, toast, muffins and filled their goblets with fresh orange juice.

"I've really missed your cooking mum, Ginny said taking a bite.

"Really good Mrs. Weasley" said Harry shoveling down food.

"Mmmm Mum, it's better than last week I didn't think that possible" Percy said taking dainty bites of food.

"Ron you've barely touched your food." Mrs. Weasley scolded in Ron's direction. He wasn't very hungry just tired and sickly from being hung over.

"I don't feel to well." He lied taking little bites. He was actually thinking about Hermione.

"Aww, is my baby getting sick?" Mrs. Weasley asked as everyone else lightly giggled. They would of fully laughed if they weren't scarfing down food.

"Actually I feel better after taking a few bites." Ron said. He didn't want to have his mother baby him like when he was a little boy.

"It's the love dear, now eat up" she told him.

After they all finished Percy (of course) helped his mom with the dishes. They were talking about a marriage law that got vetoed in the ministry last week. It was something about being forced to get married and have children. The rest of them sat in the sitting room (living room). They all gathered around Ron and stared at him in wonder.

"What?" Ron asked confused

Ginny was the first to speak, "So… Why isn't Hermione here with you?"

Ron became pink when she asked. He was embarrassed at what he was about to tell them.

"It's a long story you don't want to know." He said trying to avoid it.

"Ron," Harry began, "IT can't be that bad. Give us the short version."

"Fine" Ron sighed, "I kind of flipped out on Hermione. You see something was bothering her so I went to ask George if he possibly knew any thing…" he was then interrupted by Ginny

"Oh, that was smart" she seemed pleased with her comment because she knew _he _had done something stupid.

"Anyways" Ron continued glaring at a grinning Ginny "SO he gave me a mind reading potion and I found out some… stuff about her"

"What do you mean by 'stuff'?" Harry questioned.

With a big sigh Ron quickly blurted out "Hermione and Fred used to go out"

"What!" Ginny and Harry said at the same time. Harry was truly shocked, but Ginny was thinking differently. She knew it was true she never wanted him to find out though. Damn it George she thought.

"They never did" Ginny said as a cover

"Calm down Gin," Harry told her sincerely

"I'm not lying" Ron demanded "I could show you my memories if we had one of those things Dumbledoor had."

"Well we don't so you can't" Ginny replied

"Gin, is there something you want to tell us?" Harry asked

After debating with her thoughts she confessed, "Okay, okay, it's true" she had tears in her eyes. She just reveled he best friends secret to her brother!

Harry looked shocked, but Ron wasn't he was terrified. "She… but… she" he couldn't speak.

"Ron," Ginny said "Go talk to 'Mione… Please"

"Fine!" Ron stormed up stairs, got his things, then apparated.

…o.O.o…

Hermione was reading a book when she heard a knock on her door. She lazily got up to answer it. She opened the door. It was Ron, he had clamed down a lot so she let him in.

"Hi" she said sweetly

"Hey" he replied, "How are you? Do you want some tea?"

"Tea sounds good," she said. Ron noticed she didn't answer his first question and honestly she didn't know how she felt.

He made her some tea and sat it down on the table. They were standing still. Neither of them noticed.

"Ron… I'm…" but before she could finish Ron pulled her in and kissed her. She started crying, so he pulled away.

"What's wrong this is all my fault" Ron said he began to tear up too. "I love you" as soon as Ron said that Hermione picked up her tea and walked over to the couch.

"Hermione… do you love me too?" he asked surprised by her reaction.

"Of course I do it's just…" she replied

"Fred? Sorry to burst you're bubble he's dead!" Ron's voice was raising.

"We should take a break from each other…" she said as she noticed his temper go up.

"Fine if that's what you think! This time you can leave. I'm done" Ron was done with these games. He was angry, confusd, red in the face and sweating.

"Ron, I live here too you know" she was sassy and dangerous to cross.

"Not anymore! You can get your stuff in the morning" he replied with that she grabbed her wand and disapparated. Ron was dizzy and as soon as she was gone he wanted her back. He LOVED her still.

"What did I do?" he asked himself aloud.

…o.O.o…

A/N So how did you like it? And comments? It's getting dramatic.

R

E

V

I

E

W!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This chapter has an unexpected twist! Spoiler : Fred will be upon us soon

Disclaimer: I dont own the Harry Potter characters

Where we left off...

"Ron… I'm…" but before she could finish Ron pulled her in and kissed her. She started crying, so he pulled away.

"What's wrong this is all my fault" Ron said he began to tear up too. "I love you" as soon as Ron said that Hermione picked up her tea and walked over to the couch.

"Hermione… do you love me too?" he asked surprised by her reaction.

"Of course I do it's just…" she replied

"Fred? Sorry to burst you're bubble he's dead!" Ron's voice was raising.

"We should take a break from each other…" she said as she noticed his temper go up.

"Fine if that's what you think! This time you can leave. I'm done" Ron was done with these games. He was angry, confused, red in the face and sweating.

"Ron, I live here too you know" she was sassy and dangerous to cross.

"Not anymore! You can get your stuff in the morning" he replied with that she grabbed her wand and disapparated. Ron was dizzy and as soon as she was gone he wanted her back. He LOVED her still.

"What did I do?" he asked himself aloud.

...o.O.o...

It was about 6:30 P.M. and George heard a knock on the door. He was just about to take a bite of his dinner. He had gone down to the Leaky Cauldron to get it. The smell was emanating through the air, which was making him even more hungry. He stood up and answered the door and as soon as he opened it Hermione flung into his arms.

"Oh George!" Hermione sobbed, "I miss him so much. Fred is all I can think about. Nothing will get my mind off it".

"Hey it's okay I miss him too." George patted her back. He had no idea of how to make her feel better, so he cracked some jokes to lighten her mood. "You know... you could always settle for the hotter, better looking, more carring twin."

Hermione let out a slight giggle in the middle of her crying. It was actually working.

"Come on let's sit down" George said as he motionjed towards the couch.

"That _s__niffle_ that _sniffle_ sounds really nice _sniffle sniffle_" she replied. Hermione thought it was really nice that George allowed her to just barge in like that. They walked over to the couch and George sat down. He pulled Hermione onto his lap and comforted her with his warmth. They both enjoyed it very much.

"Thank you" Hermione said softly, still teary eyed

"So, what did Ickle-Ronnekins do this time?" as soon as George said Ron's name Hermione broke out into tears again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"No," she began "IT's not anything you did. I-I-I"

"Shhhh" George said rubbing her arm with his hand, "You're a beautiful girl, and you don't need someone to tell you for you to know that. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better" she replied. She thought he was just being nice and gave him a slight smile.

George pushed her off his lap into the seat next to him. He then took her hands in his and starred deep into her eyes. "Hermione I am not saying it to make you feel better. This isn't out of pity. You are beautiful!" that came from George's heart because it was true. Since the war she really filled in. Her lips looked fuller and her hair had tamed its self. He thought she was hot. 'Damn she has nice legs' he thought to himself glancing downwards.

Hermione gave him a huge hug and it was as if all of her troubles went away. "George can I ask you a question?" she asked pulling away from the hug.

"Sure ask away." George looked way better. He was happy and sparkly again. The same old jokster

"Can I pull a prank with you? It will help me connect with Fred more, I think" she smiled

"Hermione Granger pulling a prank? I am shocked" George joked "but I guess since your offering... why not?"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" Hermione gave George a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. When she did this not only did she push him into the couch too hard she also made him blush a dark pink from his neck to his ears.

"What are we going to pull?" George asked Hermione changing the subject, and he thought she had a prank ready. "Something on Ron I suggest"

"Well... I do have this idea, but... no it's_ too_ mean. I wouldn't do that to him" she responded. Her plan was true evil.

"What is it?" George questioned. He was inerested because if she thought it was too mean than itmust have been purely cruel.

"No, I won't tell you" She said in a sassy way.

"Well then I guess I will have to get it out of you another way," he replied "Maybe I could I don't know tickle the answer out of you?" He had an evil grin on his smug face.

"No, you wouldn't" she replied standing up and backing away from him slowly

"Try me" he said holding his hands up ready to attack. He chased her around the room and finally after two minutes of chasing and wrestling around he pinned her down and was tickling her.

"Okay, okay" Hermione pleaded laughing super hard. "Fred, get off"

When she called him Fred he got off and awkwardly walked over to sit down again.

"George... I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you Fred" she was really sorry.

"It's okay" he replied faking a smile. "So the plan?"

"Oh, right yeah" she was frustrated with herself "I though maybe... okay it's easier to start with this."

"Yes?" he tried speeding up the explanation proccess

"Do you remember Lavender Brown?" she asked him with an grin

"Yes, I do. Wasn't she..." George started to talk and was interrupted by Hermione

"His sixth year girlfriend. Yes, but I heard from Ginny that she still has a thing for Ron." She had an evil grin upon her face which slightly frightened George

George was laughing even though disturbed. "I feel bad for the bloke because I think I see were you are going with this."

"What if we send her an owl saying that it was from Ron and that he still had a thing for her too. Then we invite him to Sunday dinner at the burrow!" Hermione had gone really far with this plan already.

"You devious little witch" George told her. "That's bloody brilliant"

"Thank you" she replied "He'll get what he deserves."

"Hermione calm down, you're scaring me" George had never seen this side of her before it was quite exciting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay George, you write the letter" Hermione said. She was anxious yet nervous at the same time.

"What?" George asked confused, "It's you're plan, you write it"

"But you know his handwriting better than I do," Hermione was batting her eyelashes in a way that almost made George swoon

"Okay I guess I could do it" George was really unsure, but he wrote it any ways. They made it seem bery sappy, and not Ron like at all.

_My Dearest Lavender Brown,_

_It's Ron from Hogwarts. I don't know how to say this, so I wrote you a poem to tell you what I wanted to._

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are blue_

_All flowers are sweet_

_Just like you_

So basically I like you and I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Burrow on Sunday for dinner. Please be there at around 4:30

From, Ron Weasley

"Hermione, are you sure about this? George asked, although it was a good plan it might not work.

"Yes I am positive" Hermione couldn't wait to get back at Ron. They sent it to Lavender. When the owl came back it had a reply.

_Oh, Ickle-Ronnekins! I would love to! I will see you there. _

_Yours-to-be-soon Lavender _

"Aww isn't that cute?" George questioned Hermione

Hermione was smiling so large she couldn't wait for her revenge. "Adorable" she it so evilly

...o.O.o...

Sunday morning Hermione woke up. She was staying at George's flat until she could get one of her own. She had recieved her stuff from Ron yesterday. He said he was sorry, but she didn't believe him and was gone as soon as fast as possible.

Hermione heard a knock on the door "Morning" George said walking in with a stack of pancakes for Hermione.

"George you didn't have to" she said excepting it

"Anything else my queen?" George joked as he bowed. Seeing George goof around made her really miss Fred.

When her expression saddened George felt bad "I'm going to shower, enjoy"

She finished her food then for the rest of the day she read her book. Hogwarts a History. She had read it multiple times before. Around 3:30 P.M. she decided to change for dinner.

She made sure she looked irrisistably gorgous to mess with Ron. She wore a short blue dress that clung to her every curve. Her make-up looked professionally done. Her hair was up and she sprayed it with hair glitter. She also wore the perfume that made Ron swoon. The best part was that the family was supposed to get dressed because of an important announcement.

George had a tuxedo on. He took Hermione's arm.

"Ready?" George asked he was anxious to see Ron being tortured by Lavender.

"Deffinately" Hermione replied she was feeling the same way as George. The both walked to the fireplace and floo'd to the Burrow.

...o.O.o...

Hermione and George arrived just on time. Percy, Ron, Ginny, and Harry had already been there. Right behind Hermione and George were Bill, Fluer, and Charlie.

Everyone greated each other.

"Hello" Hermione said to Ginny and gave Hermione a huge hug.

"Herm!" Ginny squeled excited to see her bestfriend.

"Gin, do you know anything about why we are all dressed up? What's the surprise?" Hermione asked.

"Can't tell you, it's a secret" Ginny replied very confident with holding down the urge to tell her bestfriend.

"Please Gin, for me" Hermione asked batting her eyelashes.

Ginny was about to spoil the surprise when they heard a male voice.

"I don't think so" it was Harry

"Fine" Ginny said she wrapped her arms around Harry

"I can't wait for later" Hermione had two things to look forward to. Ginny's surprise and her surprise for Ron. She grinned evily into the air thinking about it.

"'Mione you alright?" asked a curious Charlie

"Just fine" Hermione told him dreamily still thinking about the plan.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Dinner's ready" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. Soon after everyone started to pile in. Hermione sat next to Ginny and Harry. Ron was next to Harry. Mrs. Weasley came in with the dishes one by one. She thought it was more family style to not use magic, so she never did. She served everyone huge servings as always.

"So, Gin" Harry began as he was stuffing his face "you can began to tell them"

"Oh fine" she was glad he was going to let her do it

She stood up and tapped her glass with her fork _wedding style. "_May I have your attention?" Ginny asked gaining everyone's attetion.

Harry and I have an anouncement" Ginny smiled and used hand motions referring to her and Harry. Harry stood up at the notion in his direction.

"It's actually two announcements" Harry added

"Well first one is..." Ginny gave a dramatic pause "We're engaged!" seconds after that they recieved hugs from everyone, and a big one from a crying Mrs. Weasley

"I knew you to would end up together" she told both of them.

"Okay I have another one" she said prowdly as everyone sat down again

"Well I am just going to let it out" another dramatic pause from Ginny "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh pregnant at a young age like yours? tsk tsk" they heard a voice from the door and everbody looked.

"Lavender Brown?" Ron asked in shock

"Ickle-Ronnekins" Lavender Brown yelled excitedly as she ran for Ron, who was beggining to stand up. She gave him a long hug

"How are you?" Lavender asked smiling

"Umm. I'm..." Ron couldn't even force his words out.

Ron was in disbelief. It was Lavender Brown his 6th year crush and girlfriend, but she looked different. She had matured a lot in appearence. She wasn't so giggly and her hair was darker and shoter. Her lips filled in even more and she had thinned out.

"Damn" is all George said staring in disbelief. He then looked over to a baffled Hermione. She was jealous and andery. If she would of known how beautiful she'd become, she wouldn't of tried this silly prank.

'Why me' Hermione thought. 'I just tried to get a little revenge'

"Hello everyone, I'm..." Ron cut LAvender off

"This is Lavender Brown my old friend from Hogwarts" He was beaming ear to ear

Hermione stood up and then left the room. She went to the living room and apparated

"What's with her" Lavender and Ron simultaniously asked.

"I'll go check on her" George offered and was soon apparating away

...o.O.o...

George floo'd to his flat. He had a feeling she would be there in the little room he had set up for her.

"Hermione?" he called

"In here" she was crying

"It's okay, it's okay" George comforted her

"Why me?" she asked him, putting her head into his chest after he sat down.

"It's not anything you did" he told her

"Yes it is I pulled a prank and it failed. I'm a failure" She said. Hermione was really mad it didn't work "George will you get my purse?"

"Sure" He replied wondering why she needed it. He stood up and pulled it off the dresser. "Here you go" he handed it to her. Hermione dug her hand in and seconds later pulled out a strange golden necklace. She wrapped it around her neck.

"What is it?" George questioned pointing to the object around her neck.

"It's my time-turner. I'm going to save Fred" she responded turning the dials on it.

"Hermione you can't do that" he said

"Watch me" she replied still sobbing a little

"No, you can't it's selfish" George replied grabbing her hand.

"Come with me then, we can save Fred together" she responded placing it over his neck too. Then they disappeared.

...o.O.o...

A/N So what do you guys think? Please review! I already know what's going to happen, but any guesses. If they are good I might be able to incorporate them. And tell me what you think about the new Lavender Brown!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for not updating as much as you want. I go to school, but I try as much as I can. I even sneak on at school to please you guys. Love you all! Oh, and how has my detailing been? I feel like I'm not describing well L

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did I wouldn't be telling you this now 3

_Chapter 5! – I couldn't thinkof a title my appologies_

"Yes it is I pulled a prank and it failed. I'm a failure" She said. Hermione was really mad it didn't work "George will you get my purse?"

"Sure" He replied wondering why she needed it. He stood up and pulled it off the dresser. "Here you go" he handed it to her. Hermione dug her hand in and seconds later pulled out a strange golden necklace. She wrapped it around her neck.

"What is it?" George questioned pointing to the object around her neck.

"It's my time-turner. I'm going to save Fred" she responded turning the dials on it.

"Hermione you can't do that" he said

"Watch me" she replied still sobbing a little

"No, you can't it's selfish" George replied grabbing her hand.

"Come with me then, we can save Fred together" she responded placing it over his neck too. Then they disappeared.

...o.O.o...

"Get down!" Hermione yelled at George. They were back at the Battle of Hogwarts, "Wands ready"

"Hermione… is this Hogwarts?" George asked unsteadily

"Yes the battle of Hogwarts" she replied, "Where is Fred?"

"I can't remember" George replied "I'm sorry, but I do know where… where he dies"

"George where does he die? Tell me it's okay. He won't this time, I promise you." Hermione was sincere

"Follow me" George said as he began running. They ran past many corridors, rubble, and abandoned corpses. On their way they blocked many spells, curses, and hexes being used on them. Neither one had a scratch on them. They had also knocked out a few Death Eaters on their way. They found Fred.

"George there isn't a scratch on you!" Fred exclaimed. Fred was covered in cuts, dirt, and bruises. His hair was a mess too.

"Fred that's not important come on we need to help win this war." Hermione said

A few minutes later Percy arrived and they killed some Death Eaters only to turn around to a falling wall.

"Protego" Hermione shouted the wall didn't crush them and she fell into Fred "George, George I did it!" She kissed Fred when they landed and stood up

"Fred" Hermione question

"Yes" Fred could barely get words out he hadn't seen or kissed Hermione in months. He was in shock.

"I…." Hermione began and then was interrupted by a strange feeling it took over her and then time stopped.

Someone walked towards her she was still being lifted in Fred's arms. She got down and raised her wand at the figure in the dark. It walked forwards.

"Put your wand down" it was a girl. The voice was familiar, but Hermione couldn't quite catch it. "It's okay I know you're confused." The figure finally walked into the light where Hermione could see it. It was herself from many years ago.

"You're, but… that's not" Hermione asked her past self.

"Time has stopped either I must become you or you must become me. We will both have all of our memories." Hermione's past self told her older self. This was important

"What about George?" Hermione asked her past self

"We will obliviate his mind, and as for Fred he doesn't know you're from the future, but we must pick. I don't know why exactly, but Ron's deluminator was glowing in his hand then time stopped." She looked concerned and the present Hermione spoke

"If we have to I think we should become you. I keep all my memories, and then I get to rewrite your future and my past with the one we love." Hermione told her past self this and it made sense. She just broke up with Ron and in this new life Fred would be there and she could start all over.

"Okay grab my hand" They both did so "It's like an unbreakable vow, but instead it transfers us into the same person. We will have one mind. We need to concentrate on one thing. Something we love" the words crushed Hermione's older version she just lost Ron and she thought she loved him.

Hermione spoke to her past self "Fred, he's the one."

"Really?" he past self questioned, "I always thought it would be Ron. Those times with Fred were all in good fun"

"Trust me" Hermione thought about how Ron kicked her out and then of her dreams of her past with Fred.

"Okay Fred. Just focus on Fred." She told her older self

"Fred." Both Hermione's chanted

"Fred he is gorgeous" one said

"He has a loving, caring side"…. The other said

"He's a great kisser, sweet, funny charming," They both said saying at the same time. They were glowing white and floating. They began to spin at high speed and then they became one. Hermione floated down and as soon as she brushed the ground with her foot time resumed.

"Fred?" she asked again smiling

"Yes?" he questioned back

"I love you!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione, I love you too!" he kissed her more lovingly this time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She did everything like she did last time, except she did it with Fred. Mrs. Weasley was so happy when she saw Fred and Hermione together. Mrs. Weasley always thought that it would be Ron with Hermione. She still congratulated them.

The bad part about being 18 again was that she had to deal with the hormones again. Being in Fred's embrace made her have 'butterflies in her tummy'. She just wanted him because of her 21-year-old hormones were mixed with the 18-year-old ones. It was terrible, but she loved it. It made her want to be closer to Fred.

Fred comforted Hermione when Hagrid carried Harry's dead body. She knew he wasn't dead but the sight drove her mad. She also helped Ron and Neville kill Nagini.

Instead of walking on the bridge with Harry and Ron she stayed with Fred they held hands while she told him about the mark on her arm, the one that spelled out Mudblood. Fred cringed at the sound of the story. He was glad his mother kicked her ass and was astonished at Hermoine's bravery. Later they all apparated to the Burrow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mrs. Weasley was always prepared to cook a large feast. Which she did. Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Percy, Bill and Fleur were all their. They sat in the living room except Fleur who was helping prepare dinner.

Harry had his arm wrapped around Ginny. Ron was playing him at Wizard Chess and of course was winning. Ron had always been very good at Wizard Chess.

Bill, Percy, and Charlie had a discussion about the Ministry and what would happen. They all had their own opinions.

George was talking with Fred who had his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist. They took up the couch.

"So you too, eh?" George questioned them both.

"Well you saw us the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding." Fred said giving Hermione an Eskimo kiss.

"I love Fred" Hermione said happily. "I'm not afraid to admit."

"Well babe, if you ever get sick of the bloke you can come to me," George said smugly grinning at a Fred, who was pulling Hermione closer to him.

"I'm good" Hermione said. Then Fred kissed Hermione. They both ignored the whistling behind them.

Fleur walked in. "Dinner is ready" she said smiling at a blushing Fred and Hermione.

At dinner that night Hermione sat next to Fred; Ginny next to Harry; George next to Ron; Percy next to Charlie; and Bill next to Fleur. Mr. Weasley sat at the end of the table.

Dinner was mostly silent except for the sounds of forks on plates and chewing. A lot of people had been lost at war.

…o.O.o…

Six weeks went by at the Burrow. Everyone stayed there until most of the Death Eaters were rounded up. After 8 days Charlie went back to Romania to work with the dragons. Percy had apologized to the family after 2 weeks. Harry, Ginny and Ron mainly hung out together. Percy stayed around Mrs. Weasley mostly, helping her because he couldn't all the other times.

Fred would have his arm wrapped around Hermione while planning new inventions for the shop with George. Ron would stare longingly wishing it were him. Fred caught Ron doing this a couple of times and it brought up a couple of fights while Molly was shopping for food. It would be Fred and George yelling at Ron while Harry, Ginny and Hermione told them to cut it out.

…o.O.o…

It had been exactly two months since the war was over and the Burrow received multiple letters for. Everyone joined in at lunchtime and they read their letters. They sat in the same order since the war and left the seats open where someone was missing.

Ginny opened hers first it read:

_Dear Miss Ginevra M Weasley,_

_You are invited to come back to Hogwarts to finish up your years. The castle has been rebuilt and the teachers are ready for a new year._

_We do understand if you are not coming back, but you will need to study from home to complete you O.W.L.'s. We will send the trains one week before you will complete them so you can have extra study time if you choose to not return. _

_We hope to see you soon_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Harry and Ron's letter said the same thing, but Hermione, Fred and George all had a different letter.

Hermione's Read:

_Dear Hermione J Granger,_

_We are proud to inform you that you have been chosen as HEAD GIRL for this Hogwarts school year! Please come to compartment 12 on the Hogwarts train to receive your badge and patrol schedule._

_Thank you_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall _

George's Read:

_Dear George F. Weasley _

_We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts will be letting students in that didn't complete their final year. If you decide to return you will be returning as a seventh year_

_Please note that if you do not wish to return you may take the O.W.L.'s at the end of the year. You will be allowed to study from home instead. _

_It would be a pleasure to have you back!_

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Fred's letter Read:

_Dear Frederick G. Weasley _

_We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts will be letting students in that didn't complete their final year. If you decide to return you will be returning as a seventh year. If you are returning lease send us a letter no later than August 11__th__ as you will be granted the honor of HEAD BOY._

_Please note that if you do not wish to return you may take the O.W.L.'s at the end of the year and we will find a new HEAD BOY. You will be allowed to study from home instead. _

_It would be a pleasure to have you back!_

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Fred was smiling ear to ear after reading his letter.

"What's so funny?" Ginny questioned Fred

"I got Head Boy!" Fred said excitingly Mrs. Weasley ran over to George and kissed his cheek then swallowed him into a large hug.

"I'm so proud of you" Mrs. Weasley was so excited she couldn't believe he got Head Boy and neither could Ron.

"Oh please," Ron said in pure disbelief "You're making it up. You're just trying to get 'Mione's hopes up"

"I'm sorry Ron, we can't all be as brilliant as Hermione and I" Fred replied in a mocking way. It was true they were brilliant. Fred with the shop and Hermione with… everything!.

Ron scowled he thought of all the dirty stuff they could do and wished it was him. He wanted Hermione since he first laid his eyes in her. Did their kiss in the Chamber of Secrets mean nothing? He should of told her how he felt before.

Fred noticed Ron's starring and out broke another fight, "Eyes off MY girl" with emphasis on the word my

"Well, she should be my girl" Ron replied red faced

"Hmmm, she chose me now didn't she?" Fred replied.

"Guys cut it out!" George commanded

"Stay out of this George" Ron and Fred said simultaniousley

"Can I have a word in this?" Hermione questioned standing next to Fred

"Yes sweerheart what is it?" Fred questioned her innocently

"Fred, it's time for the truth." Hermione began, then walked over to Ron. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Fred and I we, have been together since my fourth year and his what should of been sixth. I helped him sneak in at times."

"How?" Ron questioned

"Polyjuice pottion" Hermione said regrettfully

"Whose hair did you use?" Harry asked

"Harry I-I am so sorry, but we used you hair." Hermione replied about to cry

"Wow! wait to go Freddie" George called followed by a few dog whistles

Ron was out of control. He was so angry and his anger got the best of him. _Slap_

Hermione was on the floor crying.

"What the hell was that for?" Fred asked scooping up Hermione bridal style. He then apparated them out of the room.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley called

A/N So Hermione confessed and Ron slapped her. What did you guys think? I love love love Fred. I was going to make them get into a fist fight, but I didn't. Well any thoughts on what will/should happen? I might add them!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This chapter is a little bit bad... well It is very hi rated T. Read, but don't be nasty about it. It just goes with my story. Thanks and thank you for the reviews I have been getting.

Chapter 6- Confession Time

"Guys cut it out!" George commanded

"Stay out of this George" Ron and Fred said simultaniousley

"Can I have a word in this?" Hermione questioned standing next to Fred

"Yes sweerheart what is it?" Fred questioned her innocently

"Fred, it's time for the truth." Hermione began, then walked over to Ron. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Fred and I we, have been together since my fourth year. I helped him sneak in at times."

"How?" Ron questioned

"Polyjuice pottion" Hermione said regrettfully

"Whose hair did you use?" Harry asked

"Harry I-I am so sorry, but we used you hair." Hermione replied about to cry

"Wow! wait to go Freddie" George called followed by a few dog whistles

Ron was out of control. He was so angry and his anger got the best of him. _Slap_

Hermione was on the floor crying.

"What the hell was that for?" Fred asked scooping up Hermione bridal style. He then apparated them out of the room.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley called

_...o.O.o..._

"Babe, are you okay?" Fred asked Hermione who was sobbing in his lap. She had her face burried into his chest. They were seated on the couch.

"No, he-hheeee" More sobs broke out of Hermione. Ron was very powerful and hit her while angry. She was glad she broke up with him in her exfuture.

"God was he an arse tonight. Hermione I love you, you know that right?" Fred asked her very concerened. She looked up and place a deep kiss on his lips. In Hermione's saddness she let out a moan of sadness. Still kissing the two stood up. They continued for a few more seconds, then Fred broke the kiss

Hermone put her middle and pointer finger inbetween his belt and pants. She pulled him towards her as she moved to the bedroom.

"Hermione are you sure you want to do this?" Fred asked unaware of how aroused he was getting. This excited Hermione feeling his groin begin to harden.

"Fred, I love you" She replied they had reached the bed. "I'm ready" she laid on the bed spreading herself out

"Hermione, please stop. I don't want to" Fred replied pleading her to stop

"Didn't feel like it to me" Hermione giggled as Fred became more flusterred.

Fred wanted her and he knew that, but he knew Hermione was just angry with Ron and wanted to get him back while making Fred feel appriciated. "Love, you don't have to do this if you're not ready for sex." Hermione had began taking her shirt off. She was only in her lacey bra and jeans now.

"Who said anything about sex? Let's just cuddle" Hermione was a bright witch and had a trick or two up her sleeve.

"Fine" Fred said giving in. He had a smile and he didn't want to hurt the girl.

Only moments later Fred shed his shirt onto the ground. He cuddled into bed with her and pulled the blankets over them. They both loved the skin on skin feel.

Fred wrapped an arm of Hermione and she scooted back closer to his member. "Spooning is fun" Hermione exclaimed. She then took Fred's hand, which was on her stomach, and moved it up to her breast.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked suspiciously not moving because he almost enjoyed the position they were in.

"Getting comfotable" Hermione replied. Fred sensed the grin on her face and then he moved his hand back down to her waist to.

"What are you doing" she asked Fred slightly annoyed

"Getting Comfortable" he replied. Hermione sighed then closed her eyes. Fred was happy with his self control and heard her slightly snorring after a few minutes. She is truly beautiful when she sleeps he thought.

He heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Fred whispered.

George walked in and said "Wow look at you two! Fred is she okay what did you do to her while I was gone?"

"Nothing" Fred lied with a smirk that George picked up in an instant

"Didn't hi-jack her virginity without me, did you?" George was joking, but Fred frowned at that

"I think Ron might have beat me to it" Fred replied with disappointment. He knew one person couldn't want sex that fast at her age. He thought he would ask her in the morning.

"Goodnight" George said waving back while leaving the room. Fred shrugged and then. laid back down again.

"Hi-jack my virginity?" Hermione giggled then fell back asleep.

...o.O.o...

Hermione woke up the next day stretching when she heard a voice.

"Moooornin" Fred said smiling at her beauty.

"Oh my" Hermione squealed realizing what happened last night. "Fred, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pressure you last night"

"Love, It's okay. I wouldn't of minded waking up to you either way" Fred was so sweet in the morning.

"I was ready" Hermione pouted, and cuddling with him again said. "I am in love with you and we have been dating for like four years"

"Wait..." Fred paused thinking about what he was going to say "You're in love with me?"

"Umm. err..." Hermione blushed than turned and faced him.

"I'm in love with you too." Fred replied giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Hey lovebirds," George called obviously eaves-dropping "Get up, food's almost ready."

"Thanks George" Hermione smiled then pulled herself closer to Fred.

"Err... 'Mione can I ask you a question... It's a little awkward though" Fred questioned looking slightly flustered.

"Umm... sure what's the question?" she replied

"Are... umm. err... you a virgin?" Fred asked her though honestly she didn't know, because she was 21 just a few months ago and she did have sex with Ron.

"Fred you see..." Hermione thought to herself it is _Confession Time_

...o.O.o...

Hermione explained the whole thing to Fred. He just said well when we do have se if it hurts just tell me. I love you and don't want to hurt you. She thought it was sweet and then they got dressed and went in to eat the breakfast George had prepared for them.

"Hey Mione?" George asked

"Yes?" she said sitting down in front of the food. It was Pancakes they looked great!

"Can you watch the shop with Verity today? Fred and I need some alone time.

"Sure and mmm these are delicious" she said taking a bite

"Great" George exclaimed eying up Fred. They had business to be settle.

After Breakfast Hermione went down and helped Verity open the shop.

"Gred?" George asked Fred

"Yes Forge?" Fred asked his twin suspiciously. He had been the look on his face. The big mischievous grin and twinkling eyes.

"So... Hermione's 21, you dog" George just laughed he thought it was great.

"Shut up! She's 18 to me" Fred loved her even though she was a 21 year old trapped inside an 18 year-old's body.

"You in love too" George laughed even louder

"Shut up. I really am, think I might propose to her" Fred replied sheepishly

"Well then dear brother, looks like we have some engagement shopping to do." George smiled he still contained that bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Forge, I think we do" Fred replied

...o.O.o...

"Fred what about this one" George asked his twin brother.

"No it's too expensive" Fred replied

George sighed they had been at it for hours and he was hungry. "Fred can we get some food I'm..." George was interrupted

"Three Broomsticks meet you there, grabbing Herm!" Fred said walking out with a wink at his brother.

"Oh, great!" George thought he walked outside then apparated to the Three Broomsticks. "Another love-struck person" George sighed than apparated to the Broomsticks.

George apparated to the front door than walked in. He immediately was greeted to the sight of his brother and Hermione tongue-deep in each other's mouths

"Merlin, that's disgusting" George bellowed as Fred pulled away from Hermione. They both blushed. Fred shrugged still holding Hermione protectively.

"So ready to eat?" A waiter questioned.

Hermione nodded "Yes I believe we are all ready"

Fred entwined his fingers with Hermione's "Sit next to me" he whispered in her ear.

"Three butter beers and sandwiches" George told the waiter sitting down across from 'The lovebirds' as they were giggling giving each other Eskimo kisses.

'I wonder what happened at home' George thought to himself. 'He didn't have a ring so it's not like he proposed.' George knew Fred would tell him later and just sat there. He looked to his left and spotted Angelina Johnson. he waved he over and she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey George" Angelina said

"Hey Angelina" George replied laughing at Fred and Hermione.

A/N So what did you think? And if it isn't obvious something secret went down when Fred got Hermione. and btw George and Angelina? Should I put Ron and Lavender together again?

R

E

V

I

E

W


	7. Chapter 7

A/N IMPORTANT! this chapter is highly high rated T!

Chapter 7

George apparated to the front door than walked in. He immediately was greeted to the sight of his brother and Hermione tongue-deep in each other's mouths

"Merlin, that's disgusting" George bellowed as Fred pulled away from Hermione. They both blushed. Fred shrugged still holding Hermione protectively.

"So ready to eat?" A waiter questioned.

Hermione nodded "Yes I believe we are all ready"

Fred entwined his fingers with Hermione's "Sit next to me" he whispered in her ear.

"Three butter beers and sandwiches" George told the waiter sitting down across from 'The lovebirds' as they were giggling giving each other Eskimo kisses.

'I wonder what happened at home' George thought to himself. 'He didn't have a ring so it's not like he proposed.' George knew Fred would tell him later and just sat there. He looked to his left and spotted Angelina Johnson. he waved he over and she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey George" Angelina said

"Hey Angelina" George replied laughing at Fred and Hermione.

...o.O.o...

"So, you two really hit it off" Fred said giving George a smirk. He had a dangerous twinkle in his eye. They were back to ring shopping.

"Us nah, just trying to pass time while you two act as if you just fell in love" George replied he secretly had feelins for Angelina.

A couple minutes went bye and George had thought it over many times "Hermione's older then you. How do you feel about it?" George asked finding it funny.

"Well it's a bit shocking, but I guess maybe I think it's err..." Fred avoided his answer and tried to think of a new one when George became impatient

"Well, err, what? Spit it out!" George commanded. This was a very serious manner.

"It's kind of hot. We have decided because she is in some strange way older that we would try it, but I will be gentle" Fred's face was crimson.

"That's gross" George replied "Is that why you two were so giggly and close at lunch and what about this one?" he held up a beautiful ring

Fred became even more red. He felt his cheeks getting warmer and warmer by the second "Is not" Fred replied "Is not the right one"

"Whatever you..." George was cut off

"It's perfect" Fred held up a golden ring. It's diamond was sparkling like Fred's eyes at the moment. A white diamond very classic. A little diamond mounted in the middle of tiny ones.

"That is stunning, and look at the price" George was in awe with the perfection of the ring. Hermione will love it!

"We'll take it" Fred said sprinting to the counter. The muggle woman smiled and put the ring into a little blue velvet box.  
Fred pulled out his 'muggle money' and paid for it.

"Here you go!" the woman said cheerfully handing him the box.

"Thank you" Fred replied to the lady. Him and George walked down the street then turned left into any allywayto apparate.

When they got home George went into his room, fred did the same and he sighed as he opened the door.

"Hello Fred" Hermione said she was in her green bra, the one Fred swooned over. She was also wearing lacy green knickers to match. Just to drive him wild she had a black fluffy boa wrapped around her arms.

"Merlin" Fred said swallowing largely. She looked gorgeous and was sitting their waiting for him to take her.

"Come and get me" she said as Fred ripped his shirt off. He pulled his wand out and cast some spells on the room. First a silencing charm, second a lock on the door and third he cast a contraceptive on himself.

"Let's be safe" he said as he slid next to her."I will be as gentle as possible, I say as possible because you are a beauty"

She immediatley began kissing him. She deepened the kiss first chance she got. Fred couldn't keep his hands to himself and they were roaming all over her body. Hermione's hands were on his belt undoing it. After a while of fussing around they were both naked. Fred was playing games with her now.

He was sucking the soft spot on her neck. She let out a moan. She had no tricks for him. She wanted him so badly and finally begged for him "Take me Fred she said laying flat on the bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next morning Hermione woke up in pain from her night with Fred. "That was fun" she said avoiding the pain while shaking Fred.

"Mooooorning" he replied with a smile

"Hello" she said

"Stop hiding the pain 'Mione" Fred said as he grabbed his wand and magically put both their clothes back on. "Here" he said digging through his drawers for the pain killer. He found it and handed it to her.

"Thank you" she replied with a smile. "We both despately need showers" she giggled after taking the potion.

"I have an idea" Fred said smirking. He then picked Hermione up Bridal style and carried her into the bathroom.

"Fred what are you doing" she giggled as he carried her. He set her down and closed the door

"It'll be faster if we take one together he smiled kissing her. He then quickly undressed himself and turned on the water. She followed him, doing the same.

...o.O.o...

George apparated to the Burrow the morning after Fred and Hermione's special night. "Ginny" he called out scrambling around to find her. "Ginny, where are you?"

"She's in the shower" Harry replied coming down the stairs. "What is it?"

"Fred and Hermione they... last night... they just" George was out of breathe from running around to find her.

"I'll tell her" Harry replied happily

"Hey... George?" Ron question he didn't know which twin it was. He was also in the wrond dirrection to see if their was an ear missing.

"Yep!" George replied turning and pointing to his ear.

"What's got you so frantic?" Ron questioned.

"I'll tell you, Gin, and Harry all at once" George said with a grin. He knew about his twin's special night with the girl of his dreams. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley was out shopping for food.

After about twenty minutes Ginny came down "All right I'm presentable now" Ginny was angered her shower was interupted, but not to angry because it was Harry.

"It's Fred and Hermione" George said excitedly waving her over. "Last night they... they had sex" George stammered because Ron was there

"I am so happy it finally happened" Ginny exclaimed.

"That's nice" Harry smiled feeling awkward.

"Well, isn't that bloody amazing" Ron said aghast

"You're not angry?" Ginny questioned.

"No, I am not" Ron said. He had a secret of his own. "I have recently been seeing Lavender Brown"

"That skank?" Ginny questioned.

"Guys you can't tell anyone about us." Ron yelled

"Okay we won't as long as you blokes don't let on about the Fred and Hermione thing" George said then after they all replied yes he disapparated back to the flat.

"Where have you been?" Hermione suspisiously questioned George

"Mum, needed some help with the groceries" George lied. IT was the best he could do in his excitment for his brother. At the same time he felt bad. He had no one. Ginny had HArry, Fred had 'Mione, Percy had Penelope, Bill had Fluer, and Charlie had some Romainian chick. HE had no one of his own. He then thought of Angelina yesterday. She was fun and high spirited.

"That's nice" Fred replied giving Hermione a hug from behind. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. She still smellled of their shower.

"George?" Fred questioned looking up to his brother. "Hermione and I had sex last night" between every word was a slight pause.

"That's rubbish" George said with a smirk as he eyed up Hermione. "I would of been better" George winked then grabbed a muffin on the way down to open shop.

"So what are we doing on my day off?" Fred asked Hermione nuzzling her neck as she giggled.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter. How did you like it? Yes I know a little inappropriate, but it had to be done. So can't wait to see you all back at Hogwarts (Hint, Hint)

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

!

!  
!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry it took so long to post again. I have been busy with homework and I had an interview do for class. There is an OC in this chapter and the ending is my favorite! Thanks to all of you who have liked my story.**

Chapter 8 - Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters!

Where we last left off...

"Where have you been?" Hermione suspisiously questioned George

"Mum, needed some help with the groceries" George lied. IT was the best he could do in his excitment for his brother. At the same time he felt bad. He had no one. Ginny had HArry, Fred had 'Mione, Percy had Penelope, Bill had Fluer, and Charlie had some Romainian chick. HE had no one of his own. He then thought of Angelina yesterday. She was fun and high spirited.

"That's nice" Fred replied giving Hermione a hug from behind. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. She still smellled of their shower.

"George?" Fred questioned looking up to his brother. "Hermione and I had sex last night" between every word was a slight pause.

"That's rubbish" George said with a smirk as he eyed up Hermione. "I would of been better" George winked then grabbed a muffin on the way down to open shop.

"So what are we doing on my day off?" Fred asked Hermione nuzzling her neck as she giggled.

...o.O.o...

On the Hogwarts express Hermione and Fred were never alone, whether they were together, or not! Because they were head boy and head girl they got a lot of attention, but even more because they were a couple. People were asking for advice on everything: Relationships, Mourning over their dead family members because the war was just 8 months ago, and Hermione was a genius so many asked for help with problems.

Not that Fred and Hermione minded the attention, it's just they just wanted to be alone. At least the were cuddled together. Hermione was sitting on Fred's lap with George to their left. Harry and Ginny sat next to Lavender Brown and Ron. They sat across from Fred, Hermione and George. People were astonished that it was Fred who ended up with Hermione. After a couple of hours Fred told everyone to bugger off.

"Not that we don't enjoy having a crowd of people" Fred began "It's just 'Mione here is tired. So get out" After that everyone sighed in relief. Fred magically locked the door so no one could get in. Hermione fell into Fred's chest.

"This is going to be a long year" Hermione said

"Not with me around babe" Fred had a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye. He loved the fact he and Hermione had an entire 'dorm' to themselves. The prefects were right below their rooms, they had the top floor and slept in the same room. They would also have their own common room stocked with a fridge and multiple books.

"I love..." Hermione began and Fred finished for her

"... you" Fred finished. He then pecked her on the cheek.

"You wouldn't be sure if it was Fred and George or Hermione and Fred saying that if you didn't notice the girly voice" Ginny joked a proud smile on her face. This year would be her sixth year at Hogwarts and she was super excited to be taught the proper way this time.

Harry smiled "Ginny they're just as cute as us"

"No were way cuter" Ginny proclaimed being as cuddly as possible with Harry.

"No I believe we are the cutest couple" Fred said pulling Hermione into an Eskimo kiss.

"How about Ron and I judge who's cuter. Up for it Ron?" George asked in Ron's direction as he smiled mischievously.

Ron smiled "What are the rules?"

The two couples and Lavender starred between Ron and George as the spoke.

"Well we can tally it, we both give two points for every time they are being 'cute'" George said using air quotes around the word cute.

"Whoever wins after two days the other couple has to pay to Galleons, each" Ron said smirking

George began to speak "Aww Fred look he"

"has taken after us. We have done great with you" Fred finished

"Won-Won why aren't we taking part in this terrible bet?" Lavender questioned.

"Because if we entered we would win" He smiled. Ron knew it wasn't true the have been on and off since he slapped Hermione. He felt terrible about it, but he knew she forgave him.

"Yes you and the troll would win now more importantly" Ginny cleared her throat and took a deep breathe she then kissed Harry passionately.

"And they're off" George smiled "Two points for team Hinny!" George made a tally board magically appear and added two points to the side that said Hinny"

"Fred I love you" Hermione said she gave him an Eskimo kiss and then they were passionately kissing.

"Looks like two points for team Fremione!" Ron laughed. George gave them two points.

Fred and Hermione switched positions. Hermione was sitting in between Fred's widespread legs. He played with Hermione's hair and with his free hand he and her intertwined their fingers. "You are so beautiful" Fred whispered into her ear.

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts the score was Fremione 14 and Hinny 18.

Hermione and Fred had to ride a carriage with the Gryffindor prefects to their rooms. Fred and Hermione had tonight's shift so they would be very busy as it was the first night.

Dinner had gone like it used to. The first years got sorted, but they're were more than usual because many hadn't attended last year because Snape was Headmaster. While the rest fled the country. They then went to McGonagall's office to receive their sections.

"Now I understand you two have been dating for a while now" McGonagall said

"How did you know?" Fred asked. It was strange they weren't even back a day and they had a teacher on them already.

"I have ears, Fred! The children aren't that quite. You are the most popular news this school has had since Ron joined the Quidditch team" McGonagall smiled at the picture of the Gryfindor quidditch team on her desk.

"Professor what is the point of telling us this" Hermione asked insulted that a teacher might know of her times with Fred

"Miss Granger, I am just saying that I would like you two to give a good example for the school" She looked over at Fred. He had thrown his hands up to show he wasn't going to.

"Trust me we won't. I am sure I can hold my duties" Hermione said with a smile.

"Mr Weasley, I think you should listen to your little girlfriend here. She will keep you in order" McGonagall smiled.

"We will begin our duties" Fred said with a smirk. Hermione just looked at him in disgust. Like she wouldn't do everything in her power to make sure he would do the work.

"Well best you be off. It is now 10 minutes into your shift. Don't get caught please" She said this looking in Fred's way. She always remembered his pranks and that he was caught kissing girls multiple times after hours.

Hermione stood up and pulled out her wand. She then grabbed Fred's arm and he stood up to. They walked into the hallway and she cast Lumos with her wand out.

"Babe?" Fred questioned. He was smiling cheekily.

Hermione looked to him. He began to speak again "Babe I know we are supposed to report any one out of bed, but..."

"Oh no. You didn't say you'd let someone go did you?" Hermione questioned with worry.

"No!" Fred looked hurt at that sentence. She actually thought on his first day he'd get in trouble. No way! "I mean we should find a place so we can sneak out. Like a room that would be just for us. Like well... the room on fourth floor behind the curtain."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at that. She remembered the times they had in their. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt"

"Do you think it's still their?" Fred asked he knew the answer because he already went to check.

Hermione's smile grew in size. "Want to find out?"

"Well since you are wondering, the answer is yes. I will see you there tomorrow night" Fred winked at her pulled his wand out and then cast lumos and began to walk the other way.

"Man I love that boy" Hermioned whispered to herself and then she heard Fred's voice

"I love you too" he said and waved over his shoulder. Hermione was now down the hall from McGonagall's office. She then walked towards the moving staircase and began her ascent to the third floor to the forbidden corridor. She knew some first year would be trying to see what was in their.

She heard a cry from the second floor. It came from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She walked in and her a little girl crying. She was crying in the farthest stall back. Hermione walked to it and knocked. She heard a voice it was lite and faint.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be in here" she said. Hermione opened the door. The girl was a first year she was a very skinny little girl. Moaning Myrtle then came through the wall.

"She's been here for hours crying. Just like you used to." Moaning Myrtle then went through Hermione.

"What's wrong? What's your name" Hermione asked the girl. The little girl stood up and turned around into the lite. She was a Hufflepuff.

The little girl stuttered. "My name is Misty Petrowski"

"That is a sweet little name" Hermione held out a hand "I am Hermione Granger" The little girl shook it.

"I am sorry to be in here. I am a muggleborn and I haven't made any friends." Misty told her.

"Let me walk you to your dorm Misty" Hermione smiled and the little girl took her hand. While they were walking the girl looked up at Hermione.

"You used to cry in the bathroom too?" She asked sweetly

"Yes when I was your age I had the same problem, but I was the most clever witch of my year and That's why I got made fun of." Hermione looked striat the entire time she spoke.

"Oh well I am very shy and people don't seem to want to talk to me." she said near crying again

"It's because the Ministry of Magic put into many people's head that muggleborns aren't real witches and wizards" Hermione was saddened that people still hadn't put that behind them.

"Oh" The little girl replied.

They were silent the rest of the way down to her dorm. The little girl just muttered the password and disappeared. Hermione then went striat to The Gryfindor common room. When she got there she went striat up to Harry's room. She woke him and Ron up. She only ment to awake Harry. She wanted the Marauder's Map.

"Harry wake up" Hermione said shaking him roughly.

"What is it?" Harry was up fast as possible. He had this reflex from their camping situation this summer.

"Where is the Marauder's Map?" she asked then turned to Ron.

"What are you doing here?" he asked obviously not accepting her presence in the rom.

She turned back to Harry "Where is it?"

Harry opened a drawer then handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said as she dashed back downstairs.

She was now in the Gryffindor common room. She opened the map saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" the map's writing appeared. She saw Fred's name he was running towards Filch. She dropped the map and ran once she looked up the corridor on the sixth floor and saw a name and unmoving feet.

**A/N So what do you think happened? Who's name should it be? I think it should be someone close to her. What are your thoughts on my OC Misty? I think it was a perfect run in for Hermione's first day. Don't worry she will get friends after she and Hermione are seen enterring the Great Hall for dinner one day. Please review! Who should win the CUTY competition? I feel like this chapter was short again. Sorry**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey guys so here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long I have been busy. Well ummm enjoy?

"Harry wake up" Hermione said shaking him roughly.

"What is it?" Harry was up fast as possible. He had this reflex from their camping situation this summer.

"Where is the Marauder's Map?" she asked then turned to Ron.

"What are you doing here?" he asked obviously not accepting her presence in the rom.

She turned back to Harry "Where is it?"

Harry opened a drawer then handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said as she dashed back downstairs.

She was now in the Gryffindor common room. She opened the map saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" the map's writing appeared. She opened it and saw Fred's name he was running towards Filch. She dropped the map and ran once she looked up the corridor on the sixth floor and saw a name and unmoving feet.

Hermione ran like she was being chased by the snatchers again. She ran straight to Fred. Filch asked why she was running

"The paintings said they saw a girl get attacked on the sixth floor" Hermione lied. She didn't want Filch to know she had the Marauder's Map.

"She is a hufflepuff" Fred said uncertain of her year, and age.

"Her name is Misty Petrowski and she's a first year" Hermione added. She knew the girl was going to cry again. There was a bathroom on that floor, but the Hufflepuff common rooms were on the ground floor by the kitchens. Very curious.

"Get McGonagall" Fred said peering down the hallway. He saw a shadowy figure move. It looked like a man, he had blonde hair. Draco, Fred thought.

Filch walked away to get McGonagall. Hermione jumped and gave Fred a big hug. She had her hands wrapped around his neck, she had tears running down he eyes, "Fred are you okay?" she chocked out.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine" Fred replied, he pushed her away "Are you okay?"

"No, That girl was out of bed and she was crying in the bathroom, and I-I-I" Hermione began to cry, she thought it was all her fault.

"Shhh... It's okay." Fred pushed her away and then laid his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "It's not your fault"

"It's all my fault! I should of taken her to McGonagall as soon as it happened" Hermione cried and Fred pulled her back into another hug.

"Shhh... I'm here" Fred knew he had to make her feel better "How about a feel better shag?"

Hermione cry-giggled "Frederick Weasley not at school" Hermione did her best Mrs. Weasley imitation. She still had tears flowing down her cheeks.

They stood their hugging for about 4 minutes and then McGonagall came down the hall. "Misty Petrowski, first year, hufflepuff, muggle born. Miss Granger, Mr.  
Weasley please go strait to your dorms" McGonagall knew the girl wasn't alive.

"But..." Fred began, but McGonagall interrupted him

"Mr. Weasley no buts, you two beds now!" McGonagall then went over to Filch and whispered in his ear to check all of the floors.

Hermione and Fred began to walk away, they were holding hands.

"I know she's dead." Hermione began "Fred are you okay?"

Fred replied "No, I saw a figure in the dark. A silvery blonde figure. I think it was Malfoy"

"It couldn't be, You were just spooked and seeing things" Hermione replied.

"I wasn't joking before" Fred said with a quirky smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned not looking at his face

"Shagging. Please 'Mione. I really want you right now" Fred stopped leaned down and kissed her passionately, moving his hand down her back. He stopped when he reached her ass and then pushed her closer to him.

Hermione pulled back. She moaned "Fred lets do it"

They ran back to their common room. Hermione laid on the bed body spread in a star shape. "I'm feeling like a bad girl babe" Hermione said in a sexy tone. "Strip me!"

Fred took his shirt off and straddled her lap. He took off her robes and then began kissing her neck and unbuttoning her shirt. He kissed every newly revealed piece of skin. He finally got to her belly-button.

"When did you get that done?" Fred exclaimed starring at the piercing in her belly-button.

"Two weeks ago why?" Hermione replied

"Very sexy" Fred began unbuttoning her skirt. She was now left in lacy blue underwear, and a neon blue bra. Bright colored intimate wear is what she always wore.

Fred then stripped down to boxers. He promptly began rubbing her clit. Hermione moaned.

"You're already so wet babe" Fred exclaimed with a smile. Hermione began to unclip her bra. She adjusted her legs and in the process felt Fred's hard against her knee. _DAMN _she thought to her self.

When she finally had her bra unclipped Fred lie down on top of her and began sucking one of her perfect mounds, while still rubbing her clit. Within a few minutes of these actions Hermione came for the first time. Fred picked his head up.

They switched positions so now Fred was so deep into Hermione's throat she almost was gagging. She did this for ten minutes during this time Fred groaned and put a silencing charm on the room. She continued until she heard Fred's voice "I can't take it any more!"

He threw her down into a missionary position and ripped her lacy knickers off. He then inserted himself inside of her and began pumping slowly. Hermione gasped, moaned, and drooled she was in a great state of pleasure. Fred was groaning also and then began kneading at the untouched nipple.

"Fred!" Hermione shouted out coming for the second time. "Faster! Faster"

Fred groaned and quickened his speed. "Harder, Faster, Fred get me there!"

Fred pumped harder and faster into her and then she came for the final time, but Fred wasn't finished. He gave her the rest of his fury and might and grasped her hips almost painfully. He finally reached his climax after 15 more minutes, he spilled his warm seed into her sleeping body. They fell asleep still connected.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday. They were both glad it was. Hermione was extremely sore the next day and Fred was tending to her pain all morning. He had pushed her limits.

Around 10:30 they both showered together and magically removed the evidence from last night. The got dressed and headed downstairs for lunch.

"Where were you two this morning?" Ginny questioned Hermione. By the look on her face Ginny knew what they had done. "Oh, was it nice?"

Hermione giggled glanced at Fred then sat in-between Ginny and Harry; across from Ron.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my brother?" Ron asked with a little jealousy

"They had sex Ronald" Ginny said. He was obviously tired.

"Umm... Ron I need to talk to you, privately" Hermione said blushing.

The rest of lunch was silent except when she glanced over at Fred he either winked or gave her a quirky smile and an eye brow raise.

After lunch she met Ron at the library.

"Ron I need to tell you something." Hermione told him.

"Yeah" Ron replied with hope.

"WE have had sex.. in a parallel universe..." Hermione said shyly.

"'Mione if Fred isn't working out you don't have to lie to get me" Ron said sexually

"Merlin Ron!" Hermione stormed off angrily

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter really sorry it took sooooooooo long I have been super busy!


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N READ THIS IT"S IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! IN MY STORY ON SATURDAYS CLASSES ARE ONE PERIOD TO GET EXTRA CREDIT!_**

A/N 2 Sorry it's taking do long I am paying attention to all of the details to stay accurate and it isn't easy finding names of people. Enjoy and then REVIEW!

All Rights go to J.K.R.

Chapter 10

"Where were you two this morning?" Ginny questioned Hermione. By the look on her face Ginny knew what they had done. "Oh, was it nice?"

Hermione giggled glanced at Fred and then sat in-between Ginny and Harry; across from Ron.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my brother?" Ron asked with a little jealousy noticing his brother's state of mind.

"They had sex Ronald" Ginny said. He was obviously tired.

"Umm... Ron I need to talk to you, privately" Hermione said blushing.

The rest of lunch was silent except when Hermione glanced over at Fred he either winked or gave her a quirky smile and an eye brow raise.

After lunch she met Ron at the library.

"Ron I need to tell you something." Hermione told him.

"Yeah" Ron replied with hope.

"We have had sex.. in a parallel universe..." Hermione said shyly.

"'Mione if Fred isn't working out you don't have to lie to get me" Ron said sexually

"Merlin Ron!" Hermione stormed off angrily

On the way to her next class, Advanced Ancient Runes, Hermione knocked into several people rudely and almost hexed Neville for kissing Luna in the corridor.

She walked to the classroom and took her seat still 10 minutes early when she saw Draco walk in. He took the seat next to her.

"What are you doing here Malfoy!?" Hermione questioned angry still from Ron's response.

"I signed up for this class Granger, why so red in the face? Did Weasley do something to you?" Draco asked sounding more dramatic than caring.

Hermione broke down crying, she fell into Draco's arms. "What did I say?" Draco questioned while wrapping an arm around her. He thought about her a lot that summer. He really liked her and thought she was beautiful. His friends called it a crush while he called it nothing, but he knew on the inside how he really felt about her.

"Nothing, it's just Ronald." She sobbed into his well toned chest.

"Tell me what he did" Draco said nicely. _Wow he really has changed since this summer. _Hermione thought. She could get used to a friendship with him.

"Do you promise you won't laugh or make fun of me?" Hermione questioned still sobbing

"Y... Yes I promise." Draco hesitated to answer because he thought it was going to be silly.

"I am from a parallel universe... where I am 21 and dating Ron, but Fred's dead and Ron found out we used to date so now he's mad and he broke up with me." Hermione paused and Draco sat there mouth agape. "I told Ron because he was jealous of Fred and I having sex... Me and Ron have had sex in that world." Hermione gasped for a breath of air.

"Um..." Draco was speechless. He looked into Hermione's dark brown eyes and they simultaneously began laughing.

"Draco?" Hermione asked

"I am sorry, but when did I become Draco to you? I have always been ferret or Malfoy" Draco questioned her it was more in a joking matter to lighten the mood.

"Shut up, and let me tell you that I could get used to us being friends." Hermione smiled and then embraced Draco in a hug. _He has abs? _Hermione wondered to herself feeling them pressed against her.

Draco had thoughts on Hermione to, _She is really beautiful! I swear if those weasel-dweebs hurt her I am going to kill them. She has an amazing body and she smells nice. She has nice tits and perfect curves. __If she doesn't let go soon we might have a problem. I don't care she's worth it. _Draco thought to himself.

They both enjoyed the almost-suspiciously-to-long-hug that neither of them noticed someone come in.

"Well, this is new..." Fred said standing there red in the face with embarrassment and anger.

"Fred!" Hermione gasped out quickly releasing herself from the hug. She to became red in the face.

"It's not what it looks like" Draco pleaded throwing his hands up. He wasn't getting punched that day.

"Umm 'Mione here's your book. Can I talk to you in private?" Fred questioned setting the book on her desk. She took his arm into the hallway.

"I am not going to yell, or get mad just tell me why cheat on me with Malfoy?" Fred asked almost in tears, but he said it in a slow calm voice that showed no evidence that he was tearing up.

"Fred I told you it's not what it looks like" Hermione on the other hand began tearing up and had a clump in her throat.

"Then what is it?" Fred asked.

Hermione stood there for about a quick second and then she took a big breath, "I tried to tell Ron about my age and being from a parallel universe and by the time I was done explaining it to him about us shagging in my past or whatever it is he tried to coax me into having sex with him and insisted I was lying to get him" Hermione took in a deep breath and continued "So then I ran up here and Draco came in slightly after and he has changed I swear but he was just trying to make me feel better that's all I swear. I love you Fredrick Weasley, I do I love you so much!" Hermione finished and looked into his bright blue eyes. His response was quite different then what she expected.

Fred got down on one knee and said "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Fred pulled out the golden, sparkly ring.

"Yes! Yes. yes a million times yes" Hermione put out her finger and he slipped the delicate ring on. Fred stood up and she jumped into his arms and Fred swung her around, while hugging her. During all the commotion they didn't hear all of the awes in the background from the others trying to get into class.

"Can we get in now?" Someone from the back called. Immediatley after a few thuds were heard from girls smacking him with their books.

Hermione and Fred just looked at each other and went their separate ways; Fred to charms extra help, he should of had a free day, but his mother insisted on it because of his past grades in that class and Hermione to Ancient Runes just because she loved that class she took the extra day to get ahead.

Everybody crowded in the classroom. Hermione sat down next to Draco in her seat from before. Draco looked at the wedding ring she was flaunting around for all of the girls to see. He was jealous and disappointed, but he didn't let it show.

"So Hermione would you like to hang out together? Maybe later today?" Draco asked her

"Hmm?" She questioned playing with the ring on her finger.

"Nothing" Draco replied grumpily. How could she Hermione Granger go for someone like him? He had been rude to her all those years and fought against her at the Battle of Hogwarts, but then again Fred Weasley? Seriously?

Draco chuckled lightly at the thought_. An ex-drop out who is to old for her and he probably just wants her for sex_. Draco thought

It wasn't true though and soon after the teacher came in and drew a peculiar new shape on the board.

* * *

Fred was in charms class and Flitwick was going off about some important wrist movement that Fred didn't care about.

He was seated next to his brother George and was daydreaming and 'tuning out' the story he heard a few years back.

Fred was thinking about Hermione, _Wow I just proposed to the love of my life! She is gorgeous I really hope Malfoy keeps his slimy, no-good, ferret hands off of her._

Thinking about Hermione just made him miss her more. He loved her, he was in love with her. George would just say Fred has it bad or some other stupid retort. She was a book worm George said to Fred once. Fred's response was 'No! She is my book worm'. It was really sweat.

He remembered another time before Ron had a crush on her that Ron was calling Hermione frizzy haired and ugly. Fred and George swooped in and stopped Ron, but that was before Fred had a crush on her too.

She was beautiful no doubt about it.

By this point Fred was in a day dream were they were living in a house together with three children. Paisley- the youngest, age 6 and the twins Rosie and Chandler- 12 Rosie was 15 minutes older, they were both Gryffindors.

They were a loving family and the twins went to Hogwarts while Hermione stayed home on Tuesday, Wednesday, and occasionally Friday to watch Paisley. Fred stayed home on Monday, Thursday, and occasionally Friday. The weekends were family time.

On Sunday they would go to the Burrow to eat and be with the rest of the family.

Harry and Ginny had James Sirius- 13- Gryffindor, Albus Severus- 12- Slytherin, and Lily Luna- 11- Gryffindor.

Ron and Lavender had Karen - 15 (Ron knocked her up before they were married) she is a Ravenclaw, which reminded Fred he saw Lavender that morning she looked a little off, Hugo- 12- Gryffindor, Wendy- 10, and Lavender is pregnant with triplets Tyler, Savanna and Chloe. Good luck Ron!

George was married to Katie Bell they had Jacob- he is Katie Bell's step son and Angelina's son- he is 11 and a Gryffindor, Ivy- 6, and Darren- 8.

They were all at the Burrow eating dinner, it was Christmas. Everyone was in a good mood. The only problem was that Bill and Charlie left earlier that morning after they opened presents.

Fred received an autographed Quidditch shirt from his favorite team. Harry was seeker for the London team and Fred's favorite Beater was Danny Sebolt he was on the team also...

"Mr. Weasley would you please demonstrate for all of us" Flitwick asked pulling Fred out of his day dream.

George stood up for Fred and performed the charm. "Immobulus" he chanted, he stopped a rat dead in it's tracks.

"Thank you George, but I would like Fred to try now." Flitwick asked

Fred stood up "Immobulus" he stopped the other rat just as well as Geroge

"Outstanding!" Flitwick clapped and then looked at his watch. "Class dismissed for the day"

Everybody got up and walked out of the class.

"So Fred what were you thinking about doing to Hermione in you little day dream?" George snickered as they walked out of the class.

"I was thinking about our family in the future" Fred said still thinking about it "And if I am right Ron and Lavender will be back together pretty soon and I think it's because _she is_ pregnant."

"What makes you so sure?" George questioned

"Haven't you noticed she has been more closed in and fatter than usual?" Fred replied jokingly.

"Freddie?" George asked

"Yes George?" Fred questioned

"I think we have a little brother to interrogate" George smirked

"I agree" Fred smiled back mischievously

They both walked to the Gryffindor common room and then found Ron.

"So..." Fred began

"Little Brother" George said immediately after

"We know about your problem..." Fred said smirking at George

"Yes," George began "Your girlfriend problem"

"Bloody hell, who told you? Was it the fact that she's been looking bigger? We only did it twice!" Ron babbled on worried they would tell his mom.

"Lavender has been growing" Fred began

"At an increasing rate" George ended his sentence

"I know I have to tell mum" Ron began "Just let me make sure it's mine first, We broke up because the bitch slept with another man and I caught them."

"Good Luck" The twins said at the same time.

"George I am going to go the Head's room" Fred then walked off to be with Hermione.

Fred hated that his mom made him do the extra credit Saturday classes, but it was getting him a lot further than he expected. On the way to his room he thought what they would do today. Maybe they could go to Hogsmeade for a butter bear, or they could watch that muggle movie Hermione wanted to see. He could go for that.

He would enjoy them cuddling together. He finally got to there room and walked into the common room. She was playing with her engagement ring on top of her book.

She looked up at him.

"So I was thinking we could watch that muggle movie your parents sent you" Fred smiled

She smiled back and went to get her portable DVD player and the movie. Fred magically popped some popcorn and set up a bean bag chair so they would have to be close together.

She came back in with her movie, DVD player, a blanket and a bag of M&M's- he favorite muggle candy.

Fred had put his pajamas on magically and then sat down on the chair with the popcorn on the floor next to him.

"Comfy?" Hermione questioned she also had put on her pajamas. She walked over and sat between his legs.

"So what is this muggle movie we are watching?" Fred asked

"Oh you'll enjoy it" Hermione replied. She snuggled into Fred's chest and began the movie. She pulled the blanket on top of them. She loved this and couldn't believe she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. Around the middle of the movie Hermione dosed off in Fred's arms. He fell asleep also figuring there was no use trying to get up.

A/N How did you guys enjoy it? What did you think of how Fred proposed? What do you think about Draco and the baby names in Fred's day dream? Should there be a little bit of Draco flirting with Hermione soon? PLEASE REVIEW!

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W- because I have asked you a lot of questions.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I am sorry I am trying to update more but I am so busy thanks for understanding.

Chapter 11

Enjoy! Review!

Where we left off...

She came back in with her movie, DVD player, a blanket and a bag of M&M's- her favorite muggle candy.

Fred had put his pajamas on magically and then sat down on the chair with the popcorn on the floor next to him.

"Comfy?" Hermione questioned she also had put on her pajamas. She walked over and sat between his legs.

"So what is this muggle movie we are watching?" Fred asked

"Oh you'll enjoy it" Hermione replied. She snuggled into Fred's chest and began the movie. She pulled the blanket on top of them. She loved this and couldn't believe she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. Around the middle of the movie Hermione dosed off in Fred's arms. He fell asleep also figuring there was no use trying to get up.

* * *

The next morning Hermione and Fred woke up together. Hermione had formed into a balled position on Fred's lap.

"Good Morning" Hermione said smiling. She had morning voice.

Fred just wrapped his arms around her waist and they cuddled for a few minutes.

Fred finally began to speak after about ten minutes "Shower time" he said, picking Hermione up bridal style.

"I know what your up to" she said, holding onto his neck and feeling his warmth.

"What? I am doing something?" Fred said, in an innocent way. "I am not doing anything. My fiancé and I are aloud to shower together."

"Fine, but no funny business" Hermione scolded, "We have a meeting at eleven thirty and I do not plan to be late."

"Okay, okay." Fred said giving in, although they both knew he would try and probably succeed.

They started the water and began to take their clothes off.

"I can't believe we get to be in charge of a Hogwarts dance" Hermione exclaimed. She began thinking about the ideas she would pose at the meeting.

"Yep, it's pretty cool that she out us in charge, but I do suspect you have some sort of muggle dance ideas" Fred said with his wonderful blue eyes sparkling.

"No spoilers", Hermione said smiling, she had a great idea.

* * *

Hermione and Fred walked down to set up for their meeting "Fred I can't believe you! I said don't try anything" Hermione told him as they set up a meeting area for McGonagall and they other prefects.

"I did nothing" Fred said smiling at her. It wasn't his fault. She moved her own hands there. "I am sorry I am irresistible"

Fred laughed at his joke and then suddenly thought it wasn't so funny. Hermione just retched and then dropped to her knees.

He ran to her side and called for help. Quickly Horace Slughorn came running in to see what was wrong.

"My boy, go get Madam Pomfrey" Slughorn said kneeling by Hermione's side.

Fred dashed like mad. He ran straight to her office and then yelled for help. She ran to his side.

"What is it Fred?" Madam Pomfrey

"Hermione she just, vomited, and then she well I don't know I came here, just help!" Fred said "She's in the Great Hall"

Madam Pomfrey ran down the hallway soon her medical bag flew behind out of the room following her to see Hermione.

When Fred finally arrived back, there was a crowd of people in the room.

"Everybody out!" Fred shouted. "I am Head Boy and I said get out. Back to whatever you were doing"

Everybody left muttering about the situation. Fred ran in. There was no evidence of her vomit and she looked better.

"Mr. Weasley, I am glad you're here. It seems you're girlfriend here is" Madam Pomfrey began, but Hermione retched again and interrupted. She rubbed Hermione's back.

"Well?" Fred questioned curiously.

"Pregnant" Pomfrey said smiling. It seemed like seconds after she said it and then Fred passed out.

* * *

When Fred woke up he was in the hospital and someone was holding his hand. A female. His vision finally came back to him.

"What happened?" He questioned noticing the throbbing in his head.

"You passed out and hit you're head off a table ledge falling, it happened after you found out I was... pregnant" Hermione gave Fred a lite smile

"Oh... well that's... great" Fred sounded a little unsure with himself, but he got up and walked over to Madam Pomfrey. She gave Fred a pain potion and then gave Fred a final check and sent them to dinner.

On the way there they had a nice chat.

"How long have I been out?" Fred asked trying to break the silence.

"Three days, it was a bad fall" Hermione said not looking him in the eye.

"So you're pregnant..." Fred said awkwardly, still in shock.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" Hermione questioned him

"No, it's just... I am in shock" Fred said

Hermione sounded a bit nervous

"What?" Fred questioned her

"Well if you are worried about being in shock, wait till you have people on your arse for 'knocking me up'" Hermione replied.

"This has been hard for you hasn't it?" Fred asked

Hermione began to cry "Yes and you weren't there, but I can't handle the stress anymore" she fell into Fred's arms

"I am so sorry Hermione" Fred had tears in his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you, and always will" Fred pulled her in tighter.

"It's not that though. My parents still don't know who I am, I'm pregnant, and this isn't my real time" Hermione was bawling her eyes out in Fred's chest.

"If you want we can have McGonagall go and restore their memories. As for the pregnancy, It is my baby right? I will stay with you through it all" Fred said lifting her chin to meet his eyes.

"You have been so nice to me through all of this. Thank you" Hermione said

"That's why you saved me isn't it? To be with you?" Fred was reassuring Hermione very much.

"Let's go" Hermione commanded, pulling him by his hand in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" Fred asked keeping his ground.

"To see McGonagall" Hermione let go of his hand and walked towards McGonagall's office.

_Wow she is brave! _Fred thought to himself. "I will see you later" Fred called to Hermione. He was hungry and then went to dinner.

When he got there he forgot about the problems that were going on. So when he walked in he expected a warm welcome back.

The moment he walked in he heard a voice from some Slytherin. "Well I see you didn't leave, well not yet anyways"

Fred just kept walking and took a seat next to his twin. The moment he sat down there was an out burst of questions for him. It caused quite a large ruckus.

George stood up "Heeeeeeeyyyy!" he shouted getting everyone's attention "Just leave him alone or you will have to face me!" Quickly the noise died. Everyone knew they shouldn't mess with the twins. Their inventions and minds were way to clever for any of them.

"Thanks" Fred said to George

"No problem, but you do realize you have to answer my questions" George said smiling.

The clock hit 6:30 and the magical dinner plates and goblets filled up.

"Finally" Fred exclaimed, taking a huge spoonful of everything.

"Ron, not hungry today?" Fred asked his brother.

"You disgust me" Ron replied. He was scowling at Fred.

"What did I doo too you?" Fred questioned. He scowled right back.

"Not this again." Ginny muttered to Harry. This is how their fights this summer started most of the time.

"She is only 18" Ron yelled at Fred

"No she tried telling you and you wouldn't listen!" Fred argued back, with just as much power.

"Oh right. Like I am going to believe that rubbish!" Ron replied.

"Just shut up!" Ginny commanded the both of them. They listened o her.

"This isn't finished" Fred remarked sitting down.

"You're right Fred." Ron said. Fred smiled, "It's only just begun"

* * *

Later that night Fred returned to his room and transfigured a bottle of water into firewiskey.

Hermione came in and saw him passed out on the couch. She just went to her room and fell asleep it had been a long day. Little did she know it would be a long night too.

She had a dream. It seemed like it was familiar and it was. She was in her time. It all seemed distant now, like a parallel universe. She was with someone. It was George.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it was supposed to be you all this time" Hermione watched herself come out of George's bedroom. She had lacy underwear and a short, pink silk robe covering her breasts and even that was loosely tied.

George walked out in blue, checkered boxers. He was sweaty all over. "Well I can't blame you" George kissed Hermione hard on the lips.

_What's going on? _Hermione didn't understand why she couldn't speak. She also wondered why she saw herself with such little clothing on... and the worst part was she was practically naked with George.

"Where is the whiskey?" Hermione questioned ruffling her untamed hair. She pulled out two shot glasses from the cupboard.

"It's under the sink" George replied.

_Stop it. You need to stop this non-sense now! _She tried yelling at herself, but it was no use. She watched herself poor two shots and hand one to George who walked in from the bathroom.

They twisted arms and took them. Hermione shuddered watching herself take multiple more shots.

She then pressed into George's lips hard and jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips.

George pulled away "Again? Really?" he questioned.

The Hermione wrapped around George said yes and the one observing screamed NO YOU CAN"T

Hermione heard a loud beep, beep, beep, beep sound and then she woke up and screamed. Fred ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" he questioned her

"Nothing... just a bad dream" Hermione swallowed hard and looked at the time it was 7:30 AM on a Friday

"Well better get up and get ready for class" Fred smiled and then kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Hermione stood up and got changed. She knew she would be visiting the library later that day to research about the charm that made her become young.

A/N So how did you enjoy this chapter? Did you like the George and Hermione part in her normal life? What do you think should of happened?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
